


Different

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Serenity [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies learn a little bit more about Buffy's time away. <i>-part of the Serenity series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Different  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season six before 'Once More, With Feeling' for BTVS, and after Stars for BSSM. A tiny bit of messing with the order in which things happened.

"She did _what_?" Willow's eyes were wide as Minako giggled, remembering that incident quite well. Xander made a noise and touched his own hair, making a face as he laughed as well.

"Wills, remind me not to get on the wrong side of the Buffster," he snickered, shaking his head. The women around them just smiled.

"We were very lucky to have had her," Ami said, her expression both happy and serious. "She completed us, even when we had no idea we were not whole."

"So she was happy there?" The shy question was from Tara. Despite the jovial attitude of the others, she seemed far more quiet and serious, even more so than normal. Most surprising, at least to some of those gathered, was that it was Usagi's deep blue eyes that met hers.

"Mmm." There was a somber air to her agreement, despite the cheerfulness that she seemed to embody. "Buffy used to call the moon heaven, even when we teased her about it."

"H- how- how long was she there?"

The senshi exchanged glances now, and for a moment silence hung over the room. Nervously, Tara's hand tightened in Willow's, even as Anya frowned and looked to Xander. If they didn't want to tell them… it couldn't be anything good. This time, it was Ami who answered.

"The lives of people native to the moon are- significantly longer than the average human lifespan." The tone was careful, the words carefully chosen, and it made everyone in the room tense. Giles slipped his glasses back onto his nose, staring intently through them at the young blue haired woman.

"Exactly… how long are we talking about, Ms. Mizuno?" he asked cautiously. She looked down instead of answering, and his frown deepened. "How exactly does this answer Tara's question? Buffy is very much human."

"No… I'm not."

Everyone's gaze turned to see Buffy, standing at the bottom of the stairs by herself. Apparently the talk with Dawn had not gone quite so well. Giles opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head in response, her hazel eyes sad. "I'm not, Giles. I came back- different."


End file.
